


Mr. Crow

by Miss_Snazzy



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crossover, Fanart, Gen, New Moon AU, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Snazzy/pseuds/Miss_Snazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an illustration of one of my favorite scenes from "Shattered" by AllyDLV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Crow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shattered](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17512) by AllyDLV. 



[ ](http://s630.beta.photobucket.com/user/Miss_Snazzy/media/Shattered-Fan-Art.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Photoshop.  
> 8-17-12


End file.
